Forum:Confidential Images
* Preliminary images have been posted for new Star Wars and Toy Story 3 sets, and we haven't really established whether we should allow these images. Just for some background as to what some other sites do, Eurobricks will only allow links to images but they do not allow actual images to be posted, but FBTB does post these images, so it apparently isn't violating any copyright issues. I haven't seen any new images on Brickset, but I'm not sure what their policy is. We have posted confidential prelim images in the past, and was not approched in any way by LEGO. So, I was wondering if we should allow these images from now on or not. This decision will probably be in the end an administerial one, but comments from anyone are welcome. However, if we are ever approched by LEGO and asked not to post these images, I believe we should honor their wishes. 06:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ** Personally, I would only allow external links to leaked pictures, but what would this have meant for our Atlantis articles? There would have been no pictures whatsoever until some days ago. If pictures are of a decent quality and not just blurry, we should allow them. After all, once they are leaked, they are leaked. If LEGO wants them to be deleted, they could just say so. (Also, you could read this for arguments for and against uploading confidential images) -- 07:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *** Im all for linking, but the confidential pictures are usually hard to look at and would not fit well in an article, mainly due to the blurriness that usually acompinies them (e.g. Star Wars) or the watermark covering a lot of the page. Kingcjc 16:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) **** I think when reduced to the usual 250px, the Star Wars images still look ok, but that's just my opinion. Also, in reference to my above comment, FBTB was recently asked by LEGO to pull down these confidential images. 22:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ***** Then, its likely that if we put them up, we will just be told to pull them down. Kingcjc 22:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ****** I see both sides of this, and I personally would like to allow them, but it's hard to tell if we should or not. Because as Nighthawk said, we have posted them before and have never been asked to take them down, but things could have changed. 23:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, everyone remember something: Not only are these images marked with confidential, they also come from a Danish site (Meaning someone, such as a LEGO employee, could have uploaded them without special permission, so I think that they should be left for now until they ARE NOT marked with confidential. I await an email from the LEGO Group about copyright status in using these images and their logo. I could also ask about this if anyone thinks I should. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 11:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, doesn't look like the LEGO Group really cares. But I found that they are taking LEGAL ACTION for these images being uploaded. This explains a whole lot on this topic, and so, these pictures should not be uploaded onto our site. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 02:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Why are you guys arguing over this? The Creative Commons 3.0 license covers all non-commercial use of the images, so don't worry about it. Ajraddatz Talk 03:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::We are not arguing, we are discussing Kingcjc 08:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I just don't want Wikia or Brickipedia to get in any trouble with these images. They are marked with confidential, meaning that they shouldn't be uploaded. If you all feel it necessary, it's your decision. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 12:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) {undent} I say delete them lol, if they are put into one category, my bot could do it really easily (with a sysop flag) --Lcawte 12:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Adding a vote section- this should probably be decided fairly soon (see below) 07:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) This seems to be a unanimous decision. I deleted one I saw, however, on vidiators recent "public preview" uploads, im not sure if they are their 100%. I think their is at least confidential (albiet, very light and small and blurry) on 7953 and 7955 Kingcjc 21:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Voting 09:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Think this is probably the best way to go 22:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Ajraddatz Talk 21:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) # 16:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Do not allow confidential images }}